Concede, Repent, Destroy
by JayJayTee
Summary: Tony's long lost sister has been found. The long lost Captain America has been found. Starts after Thor/Iron Man/Captain America but before Avengers. StevexOC
1. Chapter 1

~~Andromeda~~

It was a rainy night. Horribly rainy. Thunder rumbled the air and lightning pierced the darkness. A girl stood alone on a street corner, her jacket over her head, one bag in her hand, another on her back, carrying all the belongings she had. She raised her hand to flag down a cab, and one stopped in front of her after a few minutes. She ducked into the cab and out of the rain, placing her bags beside her. "Stark Tower, please."

The cabbie nodded silently and the girl did up her seatbelt, shaking her long, wet, ebony curls out of her face as she stared out the window toward the tower that held her last hope.

~~Tony~~

Tony sat on the couch of the top floor of his tower, Pepper laughing at his antics as he told her a dramatic story of his teenage years when Jarvis interrupted.

"I am sorry, sir, but there is a young girl waiting for you in the lobby. She says it's urgent." Jarvis said. Tony sighed.

"Tell S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not interested." Tony replied.

"She's not from S.H.I.E.L.D. sir. She's quite insistent on seeing you." Jarvis answered pleasantly. Pepper sighed.

"Send her up." She said. Tony looked at her in disbelief. She shrugged.

"I'm curious." Was her only explanation. Tony scoffed as the elevator dinged. He turned to look as the doors opened, and a timid young woman stepped out, looking around nervously before her hazel eyes settled on Tony. She froze.

"uh-h-hi-hello, Mr. Stark." She stammered out. Tony stood, grinning.

"Please, call me Tony. This is Pepper Potts. Welcome to Stark Tower, what can I do for you?" He said, placing the glass of scotch on his desk. The girl watched him like a terrified rabbit caught in headlights, rain dripping from her drenched hair and clothes. She carried two bags, and she looked pale and far too skinny to be healthy. Pepper stood and gestured for the girl to sit, a kind smile gracing her face.

"Ignore Tony, he can be a bit... Much, sometimes, I know. What did you say your name was?" Pepper asked as the girl sat, placing her bags on the floor by her as she stared nervously up at them both.

"A-Andromeda. Andy. Andy Smith." she practically whispered. Pepper sat by the girl and looked meaningfully at Tony, who got the message and sat on the other side.

"What can we do for you,Andy?" Pepper inquired, watching as the girl fidgeted with the edge of her worn coat.

"I- I was told I have a brother. And that I could find him here." She said softly, looking up at Tony before looking back down.

"Is he one of our staff?" Pepper asked, placing a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder.

"You could say that." She replied, pushing her hair out of her face with a bitter smile and reaching into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper protected in a plastic sleeve. "My mother never told me who my father was. At least, not before she passed away... I... Here."

She pulled the paper out of the sleeve and held it out to Tony. He made a face and Pepper took the paper.

"He doesn't like being handed things." She explained, looking down at the paper. It was a birth certificate. She read it out; "_Andromeda Juliette Smith, born 1st April, 1989. Mother; Idris Caroline Smith. Father..." _

Pepper paused, looking up at Andy and Tony, her eyes flicking between them. Andy bit her lip and played nervously with the plastic sleeve, tearing little pieces off. Tony raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the surprise on Pepper's face.

"Well? Who was it?" he asked.

"... Howard Stark." Pepper finished. Tony froze.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief, snatching the paper from Pepper's hands to see for himself. It was there, clear as glass. Howard Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

[-2-]

"Look, I-I can leave and we can pretend this never happened if you want, I just wanted to find my brother-You-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Andy stood, grabbing her bags and gently easing the paper out of Tony's hands, shoving it in her pocket and heading for the elevator when Tony suddenly spoke.

"Why are you carrying two bags-two large bags?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I-um... I'd rather not talk about..." Andy blushed and looked down, actually thinking about just running.

"Come on, we're family. You can tell me anything." Tony stood and put on a winning smile, but Pepper could tell he was still shocked. She sighed softly, already making plans to hide all the liquor she was sure he'd go after as soon as Andy left. She started by taking the empty scotch glass and grabbing the half full bottle, heading toward the sink.

"I couldn't make the rent. I was just going to stay at a motel until I could find somewhere semi-permanent to stay." Andy said softly. Tony's face softened, a rare expression, as he moved closer to his half-sister.

"None of that. You're going to stay with us. I'd be a terrible brother if I let you go." He said simply, tugging on her jacket.

"I wouldn't want to overstay-or for you to think that I only came because I was in need of a favour." Andy bit her lip again. Pepper left the sink and wrapped an arm around Andy.

"We don't think that. Come on, I'll show you to the spare room." Pepper said, leading her away with a smile and some cheerful chatter.

Tony, however, went straight for the scotch bottle Pepper had badly hidden, trying to process it all as he stood out on the balcony.

_April 1st, 1989. She was twenty-three. July of '88, nine months prior to her birth... That was when dad went into his alcoholic phas- oh._ it all clicked in Tony's mind.

Pepper found him passed out on the balcony with the empty scotch bottle in his hand and a stupid grin on his passed out face. She was tempted to leave him there. She settled for smacking him awake and letting him drag himself inside.

~~Andromeda~~

Andy woke up slowly, her eyes adjusting as she waited for her brain to adjust and tell her where she was.

Stark Tower.

Her brother. Tony Stark.

Andy stretched and grabbed her watch off the bedside table, checking the time. Six a-fucking-m. She groaned and slumped back into the pillows, flinging her arm over her eyes. Definitely too early to be up. She found herself unable to fall back asleep and got out of the bed, pulling a pair of shorts out of her bag and tugging them on underneath the oversized men's shirt she slept in, making her way to the adjoined bathroom and doing her morning routine. She stared at herself in the mirror. Pale, underweight, long unruly curls, muddy green eyes that resembled what she was sure was the colour of Shrek's ass. Andy sighed and tied her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and tried to remember what she could of Pepper's quick tour. Eventually she found the main room, where Tony was asleep on the couch, cradling an empty scotch bottle with a silly grin on his face. He shivered slightly from the breeze of the open door. Andy looked around before finding a blanket at the end of the couch, pulling it over Tony and sliding the glass bottle gently out of his grip so it wouldn't fall and break. With a yawn, she made her way over to the kitchen area, placing the empty bottle on the counter before searching through the fridge for something small to eat.

"Good morning to you too, sis." Andy shrieked and dropped the apple she'd been holding at Tony's sudden greeting. She picked it up and turned to look at Tony, who was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." She apologized, wrapping her arms around her thin form.

"It's okay. Come, sit here. Let's talk." Tony patted the space beside him on the couch . Andy sat next to him as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders too, in a half hug. She looked down at the apple in her hands, tossing it back and forth rather than biting into it.

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" She asked. Tony shrugged.

"Tell me about your mom." He suggested. Andy sighed softly.

"She was a beautiful woman, both inside and out. She had green eyes and dark red hair. She worked as a carer for the elderly, and I didn't really see her much between school and when she was working. She didn't earn much but it was enough to live by. She… She died when I was twenty-one. She just kept saying I looked like my father. I don't really see it. You look like him." Andy stated, looking up at her half-brother with a smile. He smiled back, pulling her in for a hug. When he pulled back, he noticed she was still playing with the apple.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked. She looked down at the fruit, as if just realising it was there.

"hm? Oh I was but... Not that hungry." Andy mumbled, running her fingers over the shiny fruit. Tony looked her over with a frown, before standing up and beckoning for her to do so. She did, placing the apple on the coffee table and straightening up with a confused glance. Tony grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Can I just see something?" He asked. She hesitated before nodding. Tony lifted her shirt up halfway, examining the lower half of her torso. He winced. He could see the ridges of her ribs, a shallow dip between each one. Her hip-bones jutted out, and her skin had an unhealthy hue. She looked like she would break.

Andy watched a number of expressions flit across Tony's face. Confusion, concern, shock, more concern, and finally; determination, as he lowered her shirt. He straightened up, jaw set with the tell-tale stubbornness she had sometimes.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast, and you will eat everything I order for you. Starting with this." Tony placed the apple in her hand. Andy sat and stared at the fruit, feeling Tony's gaze heavy on her back, until she hesitantly bit into the apple. Tony grinned and went off to get changed and wake Pepper, declaring that she had better be finished the apple when he came back. And he wanted to see the core as proof.


	3. Chapter 3

[-3-]

It had been six months since Andy had met Tony. She now had her own floor on Stark Tower, as well as a workshop of her own. She had been a mechanic before moving in with Tony, and when Tony had found out, he had cleared out the floor below hers and created a workshop for her, claiming it must be a Stark trait to build and create.

Tony himself was pleased to have her around. He acted differently around her. He was also pleased to note-and he felt pride for both himself and her- that she'd been smiling more and looking a lot more healthy. He could no longer see her ribs through her skin, and he was glad that he had made her life better.

Tony was making adjustments to his suit when Jarvis flared to life.

"Mr. Stark, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. is here to see you." He said. Tony sighed and straightened up, pulling the goggles off his eyes and throwing them on the table. He grabbed a dirty rag to wipe his hands on as he ascended the stairs and walked out into the main part of his floor.

"I already told you I'm not looking to join your super boy band, Fury." Tony called as he caught sight of the tall, dark, intimidating man with the eye patch. Fury didn't laugh.

"It's not about that, Stark. But I assume you know about the super solider project your dad worked on on the 40's?" Fury asked, handing an electronic file to Tony.

"Pardon?" Tony asked, pulling the file up to float around him. There were several pictures and documents, and he sifted through them to find the main report. Captain America. The Super Solider. "Why are you bringing this up now?" tony asked, looking at the Director through a picture of Captain America-Steve Rogers- before he was injected with the super-stuff.

"We found him. Captain America. Frozen like a Popsicle off the coast of New York." Fury said. Tony froze and looked up.

"You. What? He's still alive?" Tony batted the holographic information away. It flew back into the file as Tony stared at Fury.

"Yeah. Because of the enhancements the serum made to his body he wasn't just gonna catch frostbite and die. The serum musta made it so that it's more like Cap had been cryogenically frozen." Fury explain, drawing up the file again and pulling a hologram of the frozen captain out of the mess of information.

"So he's a... Capsicle?" Tony grinned. Fury was once again not amused. Tony cleared his throat and mumbled under his breath before raising his voice to normal volume. "Tough crowd. Anyway. Why are you telling me this?"

"We need a device to melt Cap without harming him and a place for him to stay and someone to help him settle into the future. He's a kid from the 40's, no doubt he's gonna have trouble catching up on the last seventy years. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents will just freak the kid out. And he worked with your dad, so it be good for him to have a link to his old life." Fury made himself comfortable on Tony's couch. Jarvis beeped to life.

"Sir, Miss. Smith req-"

"Mute." Tony cut the AI off. Fury hadn't asked about Andy, which meant S.H.I.E.L.D. Didn't know about her, and he planned to keep her off their radar.

"New girl, Tony?" Fury asked with a smirk. Tony shrugged.

"Sorta. It's none of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s busines-" a muffled explosion resonated below, followed by a yelp and a few crashes. Tony forgot all about Fury and ran down the stairs, letting himself into Andy's workshop, finding her on the floor covered in black dust, glass and a few panels of metal. She groaned and pushed them off, Tony making his way over to help.

"You alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"I called you to help. I couldn't stabilize the pressure system in time and-" She made an explosion sound, miming it with her hands before looking over Tony's shoulder. "-Oh, hello. Tony, who's this?"

Tony looked over his shoulder with a sigh. So much for keeping her under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony sighed. "Meet Andromeda Smith, my sister."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Smith." Fury nodded.

"Likewise." Andy nodded, grabbing a semi-clean rag and wiping her face with it.

"She's perfect." Fury said thoughtfully. Tony quickly caught on.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no. No way. You are not roping her into this. She has nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Or the Avengers Initiative, no way am I allowing you to drag her into this." Tony warned, standing in front of Andy, glaring at Fury.

"How about she chooses, Stark?" Fury's face went expressionless.

"Because she's too good. She'll choose what she thinks is right and won't think about what she wants." Tony said, a hint of a whine underlying in his voice. Andy cleared her throat, peeking around Tony's shoulder.

"What am I choosing?" She asked, hazel eyes wide and innocent. Fury smiled. Tony didn't know whether to hide or to take a picture.

"Miss Smith, we just discovered a super solider-The only one the serum worked on- Captain America, from seventy years ago, still alive, but frozen like a big popsicle. We need a device to unfreeze him, which Tony's gonna help us out with, and we need someone that will help him settle into the future he'd only dreamed about. Would you like to help us?" Fury asked. Andy's gaze flickered between the two men, biting her lip as she tried to decide what to do.

**A/N: First one, Yay! Okay, I'm a bitch with the cliff hanger. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows and whatnot. They make me write faster [hint hint]. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Just a sort of warning, I'm going back to school next week, which means I'll be slower updating, but I'll try and make it so I upload a few chapters each weekend.**

**Last thing, the usual disclaimer-I only own Andy. I don't own anything else blah blah blah. **


	4. Chapter 4

[-4-]

"You don't have to feel obliged to do it, Andy." Tony turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide as she hmm-ed in thought.

"Captain America worked with dad?" Andy asked Tony softly. He nodded.

"They were good friends." he replied. Andy nodded.

"Okay. I'll help." she told Fury. Tony groaned inaudibly, but Andy heard. "I want to know more about Dad." she added softly to him. Tony sighed and nodded.

"We'll work on the de-capsicler tonight and bring it round tomorrow." he surrendered. Fury smiled again and Tony wondered if they were on a parallel universe.

~~S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE~~

"Okay, this should do it. It'll melt the ice but as soon as it detects that it's reached his skin it'll automatically lower the temperature so it'll keep melting but won't burn the Cap- Kinda like a sun bed." Tony explained, flicking on switches so the device he and Andy had spent all night working on heated up.

"What's with Coulson?" he asked Agent Maria Hill, Fury's second-in-command. Coulson was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Captain America was his childhood hero. He fanboyed all over the place when we announced we'd found him." agent Hill laughed softly. Coulson went pink.

"I did not. I simply expressed my enthusiasm about this great discovery." Coulson 'corrected'. Hill snorted. Tony heard a soft sound from behind him and turned around to find Andy curled up on a chair, fast asleep. She made another small sound, her arms wrapping around herself. Tony smiled and took off his jacket, laying it on her to keep her small frame warm. They'd been up quite literally all night working on the de-froster. Tony had had five cups of coffee while Andy opted to nap on the couch, in the car, and now at S.H.I.E.L.D. while they waited for the Capsicle to de-capsiclize. Coulson and Hill exchanged glances, unsure of what to do with this version of Tony.

When Andy woke up, it was only her and the frozen Captain in the room. There was a tray of food and a note on the desk beside her, and Tony's jacket was laying over her. She put it on and stretched, groaning softly as her joints popped, stiff from sleeping so long. She leaned over and picked up the note, scanning it quickly.

_Pepper dragged me away. Can't be avoided. Coulson or Hill will be back around 4pm. If the food is cold just call Coulson to bring you more. -Tony_

Underneath he'd written a number and done a small stick drawing, titling it 'Coulson!'. Andy giggled. The food was semi-warm, so it can't have been more than ten-fifteen minutes since Tony had left. Andy checked the machine before she started eating. The temperature had lowered, which meant the de-frosting was almost done. Andy observed the Captain-Steve, she'd been told- as she nibbled on chicken wrap. He was definitely the stereotypical American, tall and well muscled, with blonde hair. The fact that he was practically wrapped in the American flag didn't discourage that either.

And this man had basically waltzed into a Nazi Weapons Factory dressed like that.

Andy Shook her head, trying to decide whether to claim him courageous or stupid.

She spent the next half hour playing games on her iPod Touch and sketching ideas for new inventions when the machine suddenly switched off. Andy looked up, the Captain completely drenched, but no longer resembling a human Popsicle. Andy sent a quick text to Coulson and Tony, telling them the Captain was no longer a capsicle. His shield fell to the ground with a loud metallic clatter as she made her way over, careful not to trip over wires. Hesitantly, Andy placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It was there, beating slowly, but speeding up. His lips were slowly turning from purple to a dark shade of pink, and she let her hand hover over his mouth, just to make sure he was actually breathing, withdrawing her hand when his cool breath broke against it.

Suddenly, his eyes-bluer than a clear sky on a summer's day- flew open.

He was awake.

**A/N: Wahey guys. Last chapter until Friday, most likely. I'll try and get a few chapters done before then so there's about three or four chapters per weekend. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to upload and whatnot. And thanks to Ali, who's reviewed on every chapter I've posted and that makes me happy to know I have regular readers! x**


	5. Chapter 5

[-5-]

Andy helped him sit up as he coughed out water that had been frozen in his lungs for seventy years.

"Captain? Captain Rogers?" She said softly as she placed a blanket around him. He looked up and his eyes found hers.

"W-where-what-" His voice was hoarse and rough from disuse and his teeth were chattering.

"Sir, my name is Andy Sm-Stark. Andy Stark. You've... You've been asleep. For a long time. Nearly seventy years. Director Fury will explain it to you in further detail. Welcome to 2012." Andy explained. She had said her name was Stark. Maybe it would make him feel less out of place if there was someone he had a connection to.

Steve looked at her in disbelief, and she watched as it clicked in his mind, his expression turning grim and dark as he looked away.

"C-Captain? Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I just... I had a date." He said, picking at his wet clothing.

"Oh! How stupid of me-you must be freezing! Come on." Andy helped him stand up, feeling dwarfed by his height and build, leading him to a small room off the side.

"There's some clean clothes and a towel in there, Coulson guessed the sizes but his guessing skills are pretty good. I'll wait out here." Andy left with a warm smile as he changed, finding Coulson and Tony waiting. Coulson's smile looked like it would break his face. Tony looked torn between taking a picture of Coulson and sending it to everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. or punching him in the face.

"Where is he?" Coulson asked, his voice breaking in excitement. Tony snorted.

"He's getting changed. Is Fury waiting?" Andy said, wincing as pain shot up her neck, stiff from the way she'd slept.

"Waiting to debrief the Captain in his office, then he will go with you two to Stark Tower." Coulson confirmed. Andy made a face.

"Tony, can I go home now?" she pouted. He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing for Happy to pick her up. She grinned and hugged him. Steve emerged from the small room, running a towel over his still wet hair when he noticed Tony and Coulson.

"Captain Rogers, this is Agent Phil Coulson, and Mr. Tony Stark. Coulson is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he and Tony will take you to Director Fury for the debriefing." Andy explained.

"May I just say, it's an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers." Coulson sounded awestruck.

"P-Pleasure to meet you too..." Steve trailed off, staring at Tony. "You look exactly like Howard." he said softly, a haunted expression in his eyes. Tony shrugged.

"He was my father. Genetics, you know. Looks pass on from parent to child, as they're supposed to." Tony grinned. Steve relaxed an inch, half-smiling.

"So does snark, apparently. Nice to meet you." Steve nodded. Tony's phone beeped, a message from Happy telling him he was outside.

"That's my ride. I'll see you later, Captain." Andy waved at Steve, pecked her brother on the cheek and patted Coulson's head condescendingly as she left the room.

Andy climbed into the back of the car with a yawn, realizing belatedly she was still wearing Tony's jacket. Upon arriving at Stark Tower, she gave Happy the all clear to go, going up to her floor and collapsing into bed, falling asleep within five minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

[-6-]

It was seven pm when Andy woke, Jarvis told her. She yawned and changed into a pair of worn sweatpants and a red singlet, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her iPod, getting into the elevator and heading downstairs towards the gym. Andy yawned and stretched, strapping her iPod into her arm band before setting up a bag, playing her music as she worked out to release her energy. The Fearless Vampire Killers told her to 'Bleed 'til Sunrise' as she punched and kicked the bag, her hair falling loose of the ponytail she'd put her hair into. After half an hour, she stopped, breathing heavily as she pulled out her earphones and put the arm band and her iPod on the floor by her bag, undoing her hair and re-tying it in a sloppy knot as she wiped her face with a towel.

It was then she noticed someone else in the room, watching her. Andy turned around, her breathing still slightly erratic from her work out. Steve Rogers stood by the door in an undershirt and sweatpants, a gym bag in hand, watching Andy. He blushed lightly and waved with a half-smile.

"Sorry, Miss. Stark. Tony left and told me to look around and the... Uh, Jarvis, told me the gym was down here." Steve explained, switching gym bag to his other hand. Andy grinned and pulled a towel out of her own bag, wiping her face and neck with it.

"Please, just call me Andy. Sorry, if I'd seen you I would've asked you if you wanted to join but I was listening to my music." She held up her iPod.

"That thing?" Steve asked in confusion, a frown gracing his face. Andy belatedly remembered he has been frozen for seventy years and was probably drowning(hah. Very witty, Andy.) in confusion with the new technology and the new world in general. She quickly dropped it back into her bag, smiling at Steve as she let her towel hang around her neck.

"I'll teach you about them some other time. I'm going to shower-" Andy picked up her bag and started to walk past him when he placed a large warm hand on her shoulder.

"No-uh-I mean- I'd like some company. If you'd like to stay." Steve said. Andy nodded and dropped her bag and towel again, grinning at the super solider as he did too.

"Come on, old man. Let's see your skills." Andy snorted, unladylike, as she mock-punched him in the shoulder, putting on stereotypical boxer stance before giggling and running to the ring, sliding easily through the ropes, waiting for Steve.

Steve watched in amusement at the strange girl. She definitely had Howard's snark and fighting spirit, but her own cheerful persona. Steve liked that he had a friend so soon after the mindblowing transition into the new world. He was just a kid from Brooklyn, after all.

And he felt like one, too. She had him on the floor in five minutes flat, his head under her knee, kneeling on his chest.

"I win." She giggled, getting off him and kneeling by his head. He looked surprised as he sat up.

"How did you do that?" he asked, astonished. "That's the first time someone who hasn't been injected with super stuff has gotten the upper hand."

"Not hard. I take a few seconds to analyze and pick out how I'm going to take down my opponent. Getting you down is the first thing." Andy stood up and gestured for him to do so, standing in front of him.

"Okay, hook your leg behind my knees." She said. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I know how to take someone down." Steve replied.

"Prove it." Andy grinned cheekily, only to be staring up at the ceiling a minute later, Steve looking down at her in amusement.

"Okay. Proven." Andy laughed and accepted his helping hand up as they climbed out of the ring.

"Steve, m'boy." She put an arm around his shoulder with difficulty, making him laugh. "This could be a wonderful friendship."

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know. These chapters are really short. First week back at school was a little more busy than usual, and assignments are killing me. I'm really trying to get these written, I have my faithful Pond kicking my ass when I take forever to write them-ilu pondy- And I'm considering starting an AvengeWhoLock, but I might put it off til I finish this story so I don't get sidetracked and forget about it. Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything but andy blah blah blah If I could own them they'd all be chained to my bed and never allowed to leave. Reviews make me write faster, as I do check my email on my phone when I can [hint hint]. x**


	7. Chapter 7

[-7-]

"ANDY! WAKEY WAKEY!" Tony jumped on his sister's bed, getting Jarvis to brighten the room and lower the shades from the window. "WAKE UP!"

"Piss off..." Andy mumbled into her pillow, absently kicking her leg out, knocking tony onto his rear and sending her blanket flying across the room. She whined and curled up, pressing her head further into her pillow. "Jarvis. Darken...room." She added groggily, her eyes shut tight as Jarvis raised the shades again, thrusting the room into darkness. Tony grabbed the blanket off the floor and threw it onto Andy, climbing into the bed as well and hugging his sister tight.

"The fuck are you so cheerful for?" She mumbled into his chest, shifting her head away from the arc reactor as she yawned.

"I'm taking you, Steve, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy to Hawaii." Tony grinned down at his sibling. She groaned.

"Why?" Andy asked, snuggling further into the blanket and her brother, feeling safe.

"Coz you're looking pale, Steve's de-capsicled, so we should celebrate, Pepper needs a break, Rhodey's flying us and where we go, Happy goes." Tony nodded. Andy finally opened her eyes and rubbed at them, checking the time. Seven am. She was meant to do something important today.

"Jarvis, what's the date?" Andy directed her question to the AI.

"Friday the 2nd of July, 2012, Miss. Stark." The British accent replied. Andy froze, and Tony's smile faded.

"What? What's wrong? What's important about the 2nd of July?" Tony asked, pulling back slightly to look down at his sister, feeling horrified when he noticed her eyes were filling with tears.

"I can't go anywhere today, Tony. I have to go see ma." She whispered, burying her face in her pillow. _But her mom passed aw- Oh. Today must be the anniversary... _Tony frowned, pulling her into another warm hug, allowing her to cry into his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"We won't go anywhere 'til we've seen her, okay? I'll come with you." Tony said softly, sitting up as Andy nodded and curled back up, cuddling a second pillow. "I'll go make you some breakfast, okay?" Tony added. She nodded a second time, and Tony kissed her forehead before leaving the room. As he stepped into the elevator, he informed Jarvis that no-one was to disturb Andy but him. When Tony returned with a tray that held cheese toasties and a glass of orange juice, Andy was sitting on the balcony in clean clothes, and her hair was wet.

"Hey, come inside. You'll get sick." Tony called, placing the food on her bedside table.

"How will I get sick?" She asked absently, wandering in and sitting on the floor as Tony picked up the tray again and placed it in front of her, sitting by her side.

"Wet hair, plus the fact we're so high up means wind. Those two are great pals when they want someone to come down with a case of the sniffles." Tony shrugged. Andy smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. She picked at her food, only taking a bite when she felt Tony's stare burning into her head.

"I'll go change, then I'll meet you downstairs." Tony hugged her again and stood up, heading back to his floor. He changed into a pair of black trousers and one of his black shirts, usually worn with his suits. He pulled on less casual shoes and informed Jarvis where they were going as he stepped into the elevator, running headfirst into Steve.

"Oh, hey capsicle." He nodded to the Captain. Steve nodded back.

"Where're you headed?" Steve asked, indicating to Tony's slightly formal clothing.

"Cemetery. Then I'm taking you all to Hawaii." Tony explained their-HIS- plans. Steve's eyebrows shot up, as he turned to face Tony.

"What's in Hawaii?" He asked curiously. Tony grinned.

"Sun, my friend. Sun, beaches, and two beautiful girls that are coming with us." Tony patted Steve on the back. Steve blushed incredibly red and stuttered out a 's-see ya.' and stepped out of the elevator when Jarvis pleasantly said "Training room."

Tony laughed softly as he continued his descent to the garage.

~~Cemetery~~

"Hey momma." Andy took the withered flowers out of the vase by the black marble grave, replacing them with the fresh tiger lilies she'd bought. She talked softly under her breath as she took a rag from behind the grave, dipping it in water and using it to clean the fine coating of dirt on the grave. Her hand slowed over the picture of a fair haired, pale skinned woman with green eyes. Tony watched Andy sit in front of the grave silently, her eyes trailing over the gold engraved lettering. Tony sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Hey, Ms. Smith. I'm Tony. Howard's son. I wish I could've met you. If how amazing Andy is is any indication, you musta been one amazingly awesome woman." Tony said softly. Andy leaned into his shoulder, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Tony." She whispered softly. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

They sat there for another half hour, part of it spent in silence, the other part talking softly, before getting up and wandering amongst the cemetery until they left for Stark Tower. Andy turned on the stereo and searched through the channels, settling on one she liked. She hummed along with Bon Jovi about Living on a Prayer.

"Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear. Whoaaa, we're living on a prayer!" Tony sang along suddenly, chuckling as Andy started in surprise at his sudden singing. She giggled and sang along with him as they sped back to Stark Tower.

"Pepper, pack your bags, take a bikini, we're going to Hawaii, Happy's picking us up in twenty minutes." Tony yelled as he walked into the living area on the top floor. Andy was down at her floor, packing her things and looking for Steve.

Pepper sighed from her room, knowing there was no point arguing with the insane, (not anymore) playboy, genius, philanthropist or however he referred to himself nowadays.

"Jarvis, Locate Steve for me, please?" Andy asked as she gathered a small amount of clothes and shoved them into a bag.

"Mr. Rogers is currently on the roof, Miss. Stark." The AI responded. Andy paused, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and picking up her bag, and heading to the elevator, going to the roof.

Steve sat on the roof, sketching, looking down at the city every now and then. He wasn't sketching the city, though. He was sketching Peggy, from the first time he'd seen her. Bright red lips, neatly pinned hair, pristine uniform. She'd looked right at him, a small frown passing her face as she saw his small stature and poor health, and then she'd opened her mouth, a crisp, British accent passing her perfect lips. He'd suppressed a chuckle when she punched Hodge, knocking the brute to the ground. She was definitely feisty and strong willed. He'd never meant to hurt her, when that woman kissed him behind the stacks, and Peggy had seen. She'd shot at him the very first time he held his shield. He'd wanted to make it up to her, take her dancing, take her for dinner and all the wonders of the world in one night. Then Bucky had died, trying to protect him, and Peggy was there for him as he tried to drink himself into oblivion, the serum stopping that, making him hate himself more.

Then she kissed him.

It would be the last time they would see each other, just before he hijacked the Valkyrie.

If he had to choose the way in which he would last see her, he'd choose that. Because, well...

It was one hell of a kiss.

Steve sighed, looking down at his drawing, before closing his sketchbook and standing up, turning to the elevator, freezing when he saw Andy standing there, watching him.

"Steve? Are you-are you alright?" She asked softly, dropping her bag by her feet and moving closer.

"I-uh-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" His voice was slightly hoarse, and he cleared his throat. Andy frowned, reaching out to place a hand on his arm.

"You're crying..." She trailed off, her hand moving up to gently wipe away the tears trailing silently but steadily down his cheeks. Steve went red, wiping his face with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about... You know, everyone from... Back then, I guess." Steve avoided Andy's sympathetic gaze as she cleared her throat and changed the topic subtly.

"Oh, uh... Anyway, Tony wants us ready in five minutes, Happy's taking us to meet Rhodey at the airport so we can go to Hawaii." She said, indicating to her own bag, Steve nodded as they headed to his floor, her bag shifting in her grip until he took it from her in his gentlemanly fashion. Andy tried to snatch it back, insisting that she could carry it as he protested that he was fine carrying it for her. She hmmph-ed and folded her arms when he used his superior height to hold the bag out of her reach.

They met Tony and Pepper in the garage, Happy loading their bags, Tony holding the case with the iron man suit, into the car. Andy yawned as she climbed into the car next to Pepper, who immediately started complaining about Tony's lack of initiative to plan ahead. Andy giggled and shushed Pepper, telling her to enjoy the trip and relax. Upon arriving at the airport, Rhodey was waiting for them. Andy tackle-hugged the pilot with enthusiasm.

"RHODEY RHODEY RHODEY!" She screamed happily. Rhodey laughed and swung her around.

"Good to see you too, Andy." He set her down and she ran off into the plane, choosing her seat by the window and instantly settling down to sleep as the others followed her in amusement.

**A/N: Okay, Sorry it's only one chapter. I know Tony's really OOC, but I wanted it to be like, he has a different personality around his family. Thanks to all the followers, favourites, reviewers, etc. You guys are amazing. I'll try to get another chapter finished and posted tomorrow, but it's highly unlikely. Thanks for sticking with the story, guys. I have the rest of the plot outlined, as well as maybe a sequel if the reaction to the end is good. P.S. there'll be more Schtevie next chapter, I pwomise. I own jack-shit. If I owned Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, I would not be writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

~~Steve~~  
Steve settled next to Andy as she fell asleep almost instantly, opting to sit next to her instead of the constantly making-out couple.  
The plane ride was much smoother than it was back in the 40's, and much safer. Steve sighed, pulling the small leather-bound sketchbook from his pocket and continuing to draw Peggy from memory. Halfway through the trip, Andy shifted in her seat, resting her head on the Captain's arm. He froze, not knowing what to do as she made herself comfortable, leeching his body heat with a content sound. Steve stayed frozen for a few more minutes before continuing his drawing, thanking God she'd opted to sit on his right side. He wouldn'tve been able to draw if she'd fallen asleep on his left arm. When they started descending, Steve was halfway through drawing Bucky as Andy mewled softly, her eyes opening slowly. She stretched absently, accidentally hitting Steve in the face. She yelped when her hand made contact with his face.  
"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled.  
"I'm fine. Takes more than that to hurt me." Steve grinned. Andy yawned and smiled at him, looking down at his sketch.  
"That's really good. Who is that?" Andy gasped, her finger trailing over the sketch lightly. Steve blushed softly.  
"That's, um, James Barnes. Bucky. My best friend." He said, closing the sketchbook and sliding it into his pocket. Andy frowned and hugged Steve, murmuring her condolences.

"Tony. Are you telling me you booked out an ENTIRE beach for this weekend?" Andy said, blinking at the house on the deserted beachfront. Tony nodded proudly.  
"That I did." he grinned, heading to his room. Andy snorted in exasperation, before looking sideways to Pepper. They both grinned and raced past the boys to their respective rooms, giggling loudly as they locked the doors to change into their swimsuits, leaving four baffled men in their wake, still standing there when the girls ran out in their swimsuits three minutes later, running to the water.  
"LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Andy yelled, cackling as she ran out in front.  
"FIRST ONE HAS TO EAT IT!" Pepper called back, as Andy reached the water first, diving as soon as she got in deep enough.  
"Kiss my ass, Potts!" Andy splashed the older woman with a laugh as she resurfaced.

Steve was glued to the spot as he stared after the girls as they splashed each other, Pepper diving under the water to knock Andy's legs out from under her.  
"Something wrong, Capsicle?" Tony asked, observing the Captain's wide eyes and red cheeks.  
"I-What were-They're-What are they wearing?!" Steve finally spluttered out. "Is that even acceptable?!"  
Tony laughed and headed off to his room, leaving Rhodey to explain to the man-out-of-time that this was acceptable for girls of the modern era to wear to the beach or to swim.

Ten minutes later, all four men were out on the beach, Happy and Steve on the sand in swim-trunks(borrowed, in Steve's case) and shades. Tony and Rhodey had joined the girls in the clear blue water, waves crashing gently around them as they laughed and swam about. Steve watched as Rhodey grabbed Andy around the waist, leaving her screaming happily as he threw her into the deeper water with a laugh. His legs were knocked out from under him soon after, Andy rising with a giggle from the water as she ran to the beach. Steve averted his eyes, looking at the water, instead of the pieces of black material barely covering Andy's body.  
"Guys, come in! The water's great!" She dropped to her knees in front of them, grinning as she shook her hair out, purposely spraying them with water. Happy yawned and stood up.  
"I'm gonna head inside. I can already feel myself starting to burn." He saluted mockingly at her, heading toward the beach house.  
"Come on, Steve. Water." Andy tugged on his hand, trying to pull him toward the beckoning waves. Steve shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat and avoiding looking at her. Andy put her hand to his forehead, pulling it back almost quickly as if she'd been burned.  
"I could fry an egg on your head. Water. No arguments." She nodded, tugging the Captain's hand until she lost her grip and fell back onto the sand with an 'ooph!' and Steve sighed, helping her up, dropping the shades on his towel.  
"Race you." He grinned.  
"On three, then." Andy set herself up in a racer's stance, Steve copying. He started counting.  
"One, two-HEY!" He cried out as Andy pushed him over and took off toward the water with a gleeful cackle. They barely noticed Rhodey, heading to the beach house with a bemused smile at them, as Steve quickly overtook the short woman, his long, powerful legs giving him an advantage.  
"CHEATER!" She yelled after him, diving into the water a minute after he did.  
"Says the one who pushed me to get ahead." He said when they resurfaced, a few yards away from Tony and Pepper.  
"Hey, I'm handicapped. I have shorter legs and I'm not enhanced by some magic juice." She splashed him, floating on her back in the cool water, soaking up the sun. Tony splashed her with a grin.  
"What are you, a starfish?" He asked, indicating to the way in which she lay upon the water. She scoffed and aimed a kick at the water near his face.  
"Your knowledge of marine life is ridiculously lacking." She said coolly as Steve swam around her, enjoying the water a lot, surprisingly. He had not expected to be back in the water so soon after being frozen.

As evening fell, Tony and Pepper made their way inside, but Andy and Steve stayed in the water, now dark blue, reflecting the sky above, the rising moon making the waves crash more, but not enough to cause harm to the only two occupants on the beach. They lay side-by-side on the sand allowing the waves to gently crash around them, staring at the stars.  
"How are you settling in, Steve?" Andy asked softly, her arm hovering in the air as her finger traced constellations that resided a million miles above her.  
"It's really disorientating. I mean, I was just a kid from 40's Brooklyn. I'd never have imagined..." he sighed, moving to swim out deeper into the water, turning to look out at the horizon as Andy swam and hugged him from behind, reassuring him that he could tell her anything and she was his friend, ready to help him with anything.  
"I just... I can't believe they're all gone. Bucky, colonel Phillips, Howard, P... P-Peggy." Steve's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat as Andy tightened her grip slightly, her own face holding a sad expression. "Peggy was my first love. Sure, I'd fallen prey to pretty looks before, but never as strong as Peggy. She was one great gal. She was wonderful. She didn't care that I was just a small kid from Brooklyn made better with some formula. She just cared that I was helping to rid the world of people like Johann Schmidt." Venom seeped into his voice at the name. Steve turned to face Andy, tilting her head up slightly.  
"You look like Howard, when you're like this..." he said softly, as she silently listened to him talk. "Howard. I can't believe he had children. Tony and you. What was your mother's name?"  
"My mother's name was Idris. Tony's was Maria." Andy replied, brushing her hair off her face. Steve's face was one of surprise.  
"You mean... Howard..."  
"cheated on Tony's mom. Yes." Andy sighed. She took Steve's hand. "I'll tell you what I know later. Let's go inside."  
Steve followed her out, shaking the sand off his towel and wrapping it around her small frame, even as she protested.  
"You need it more than me. You can get sick easier." He argued reasonably. She gave in with a sigh, her legs feeling like jelly after spending so much time in the water. They walked back to the house, Andy yawning and leaning heavily on Steve as they made their way up the steps. A spare towel was hung over the hand rail, and Steve used it to dry himself off as much as possible before they went inside. Andy yawned and made a beeline for the couch, falling asleep on it. The others were no-where to be seen. Steve carried Andy to her bedroom, wrapping the blankets around her before having a shower and collapsing into his own bed, just across the hall.

**A/N: wahey sorry it took so long, and it's not as long as I would've hoped it to be, but my phone, as I write all of this on it, is extremely unreliable. I should be getting a new one soon. Until then, I'll continue to write on this one, occasionally swapping to my ipod if need be. Thank you guys for sticking around! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quite possibly the crappiest one I've written. sorry.**

* * *

In the kitchen the next morning, Steve found a note from the others.

**_Out on the beach, join us when you feel like it. Wake up Steve/Andy (whoever wakes up first) as well._**

So Andy was still asleep. Steve decided to let her sleep as he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat, when he heard a small thump and a whimper from Andy's room. After a minute of hesitation, he closed the fridge and went to knock softly on the closed door.

"Andy? Are you alright?" he called. Her reply was muffled, but he was sure it was alright to come in. He found her standing in front of the mirror, still dressed in yesterdays bikini, holding her hair up with a pained frown as she inspected her back. Steve gasped upon seeing her. Every visible part of her skin was bright red with sunburn.

"That looks painful." He murmured, moving closer as she tied her hair up, wincing.

"Mhm." She looked ready to flop back down on the bed, but the thought of blankets must of put her off. "I'm going to have a cold shower, see if that does anything." She sighed, heading to the bathroom with a towel. Steve looked after her in concern before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Ten minutes later, Steve was sat at the bench with a bowl of cereal when Andy came stomping out of the bathroom, still in her bikini, dripping wet.

"It only fucking hurts more. And I can't dry off because the towel practically sticks to my skin." she sighed, sitting carefully as she tied up her hair, wincing as she stole Steve's spoon for a mouthful of his cereal.

"And you don't have anything you can put on it? No... Lotion or anything?" Steve asked as he took his spoon back. Andy 'hmm-ed' thoughtfully, before easing herself off the chair and going to Pepper and Tony's room, searching through all of Pepper's products until she found the bottle of Aloe Vera After-Sun lotion. Andy grinned triumphantly, and started applying it to her face, chest, stomach, legs and arms. When it came to her back, she frowned, being unable to put it on properly.

"Steve?" Andy called, re-tying her hair so it would stay out of the way. Steve was at the door in an instant, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it? Are you alright?" He asked, moving into the room.

"I need you to help put this on my back." She sighed, holding out her arms and glaring at them. "Stupidly short arms are so very stupidly short."

Steve grinned and shook his head exasperatedly as he picked up the bottle and motioned for his friend to turn. "If they were too long, imagine how weird they'd look on your body."

"Yeah, okay, good poin-oh!" Andy gasped as the lotion touched her back, where she was sunburnt the most.

"What is it?" Steve asked, his movements stilling.

"Just really cold." She said sheepishly, nodding for him to continue. He put some of the lotion on his hands and rubbed them together slightly, before allowing them to glide from her shoulders to her lower back. Andy gave a content sigh at his gentle movements, massaging along her back to get as much of the lotion onto the burnt skin as he could without lathering her excessively in it. Andy made soft subconcious sounds of satisfaction as Steve continued to work, humming what she thought was 'Man with a plan' softly as he did. What she didn't know was that he was trying to distract himself as his face had gone bright red at the sounds she was making.

"Well, well. We leave you two alone for a bit and you start being all sensual with each other." A new voice stated loudly with a chuckle. Both Captain and mechanic, startled by the silent entry, turned to the door to see Tony and Pepper watching them, Tony amused, Pepper expressionless.

"Tony, that's your sister. Behave as an older brother would." Pepper sighed, pouting slightly as she observed her products scattered on the floor from Andy's search. Tony paled, as if he'd only just realized he'd made an innuendo about his sister. It was second nature to him to make innuendos, but it was his SISTER. He mentally punched himself in the face.

"What ARE you doing?" He asked, glaring slightly at Steve, whose face became more red as he backed away subtly from Andy. Andy held up the bottle, then pointed to her back.

"Sunburn. Short arms. Lotion. Steve helped. Clear?" Andy sighed, patting her brother on the head as she left the room, mumbling about trying to find clothes that wouldn't aggravate her sunburn. Pepper followed her to help out.

Tony stayed glaring at Steve. Steve didn't know what to do.

"What are your intentions toward my sister, Rogers?" Tony asked firmly. Steve blushed again, but stared defiantly back at Tony.

"She's the closest thing I have to a friend right now. No more, no less." Steve replied. Tony shrugged and relaxed, flopping onto his bed.

"okay. Get out. Please." Tony yawned and stretched as Steve made an exasperated sound and went to sit on the porch, where Rhodey and Happy sat, chatting. They invited him into the conversation, asking him about the war.

Andy joined them eventually, in a pair of cotton shorts and a strapless shirt, her skin looking les red, a sandwich in her hands as she sat herself happily on Rhodey's lap.

"Goodmorning to you, too, princess." Rhodey laughed, leaning forward to take a bite out of her sandwich as his hands rested gently on her hips so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed, hitting Rhodey on the head. "Rude!"

"You did the exact same thing this morning." Steve pointed out with a grin, recalling the cereal incident. Andy threw a small piece of bread at him.

"I was in pain." She stated as if that was a valid excuse. Happy chuckled.

"You're insane." He stated. Andy grinned and tipped an imaginary hat toward him, leaning back and getting comfortable against Rhodey as they continued talking, eventually giving the rest of her sandwich to Steve, claiming she wasn't hungry.

"Nope. Steve, give her that sandwich back." Tony's voice was disapproving as he and pepper made their way onto the balcony. Steve held the sandwich out confusedly.

"I'm not hungry, Tony." Andy mumbled. Tony's frown deepened, and from the way Rhodey and Happy traded looks, this clearly wasn't normal behavior for Tony.

"I don't care. What have you eaten today besides that corner of sandwich?" Tony asked challengingly. Andy flushed as Rhodey seemingly caught onto the conversation's point, frowning at the girl in his lap as his arms tightened around her.

"She had a spoonful of my cereal..." Steve spoke up softly in confusion.

"And when was the last time you ate a proper meal, not just small bites, before this?" Tony directed the question yet again to Andy. She mumbled something that sounded awfully like 'Thursday morning'. All except aforementioned girl froze. Tony's glare could cut ice as he grabbed her by the arm and led her to the kitchen, despite her protests. Pepper took a seat next to Steve and attempt to start a conversation.

It failed miserably, drowned out by the siblings yelling in the kitchen.

"... THIS ISN'T A JOKE, ANDY."

"-WHAT, YOU THINK I FORGET ON PURPOSE?!"

"NO, BUT I KNOW YOU REMEMBER AND PUT IT OFF UNTIL YOU'RE TO TIRED TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT." sounds of fridge doors banging shut, plates being slammed on a bench accompanied the argument. Rhodey and Pepper sighed, the Red head placing her head in her hands. Happy just slumped into his chair and Steve felt like a big ball of awkward.

"I'M NOT STUPID, TONY-"

"-YEAH? COULDA FOOLED ME-"

"-GUESS WHAT, _GENIUS_, WE'RE RELATED. GUESS STUPID GENES RUN IN THE FAMILY-"

The argument went on for another five minutes until they finally quieted, a small sob from Andy muffled by the doors. Pepper decided it was safe to enter the house, finding Andy standing in Tony's arms as they mumbled apologies, him soothing his younger sister and pleading softly for her to eat. She sniffled softly against his chest, nodding as he led her to a chair at the table. Pepper shook her head fondly. _Starks_ She thought with an eye-roll.


End file.
